A Lost Soul
by Muriko Omikuji
Summary: (Chapter 5 update! I'm on a role!)Cloud goes out to find a way to bring Aeris back but when he does he gets kaddnaped and could only save Aeris and Sephs back! Whats this he doesn't know who he is? Ahh bad summery sorry read this!!R&R PLEASE!! ^^
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: This Fanfic is based off a dream I had on night and I HAD to write it down. It may take time before the other chapters my come up ok? Be happy that I even have the time to do this. Oh yea I own none of the FF7 charters if I did I would be rich and happy. Ohh If Muriko dose come up I do own her..she's me..yea.on to the story..  
  
  
  
*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~* Part ½: The Start * * It had bin 6 months since the meteor. Cid and Shera got married. Red went back to Casmo canon. Yuffie headed back into the forest were they found her. Barrette had bin busy at the rebuilding Migar and left Marlene with Cloud. Vincent mainly bin watching over Marlene. Tifa made a inn a remake of the 7Heaven with Cloud, Vincent, and Marlene. It was a stormy night when it all happened...  
  
Tifa looked out the window. It was pouring, she and Cloud had plans to go out that day. But Cloud was acting odd...  
  
"What do you think he doing?" Tifa asked Vincent who was siting by the bar.  
  
"He's most likely getting ready or he's doing something else." Vincent said shining his claw. Tifa looked over to him and thought about it.  
  
"Maybe you should go look to see what he's doing."  
  
Vincent looked up and raised a brow," Why don't you?"  
  
Just then Marlene came down stairs, she looked over to Vincent with worried eyes. "V-Vincent.."  
  
He got up and walked over to Marlene and keeled next to the five year old. "What's the matter Marlene? Think there's another monster in your room?"  
  
Marlene pouted. "No its not that! Its just that Clouds doing something and talking to him self! Its scary!"  
  
At that moment Cloud came down stairs in a red cape, with his buster sword over his shoulder. A small gold chocobo walked along side him with soft blues eyes and lovely gold feathers.  
  
Tifa got up and looked over to Cloud. "Cloud? What are you doing?"  
  
Cloud looked over to her," I'm going to find my light. I'm sorry but I."  
  
Cloud started out the door out in to the rainy night and Tifa ran out to stop him. "Cloud! Wait!"  
  
Cloud stopped and Tifa could barely hear him say," I'm sorry Tifa.." He started out again with the small chocobo walking by his side.  
  
Tifa's eyes got watery as she feel to her knees and yelled at the top of her lungs, "Cloud your my light! Please Cloud! Don't go! I.I.I LOVE YOU CLOUD!! Please don't go!"  
  
Cloud stopped dead in his tracks and looked back. He saw her siting in the mud waiting for something from him. As if every thing was in slow motion, he slowly turned and walked into the rainy night.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ OK please be nice to me its not as good as I thought it would be. ~.~ but wait till the full REAL chapter! I'm not suppose to tell you but ; Sephy and if all goes good with the reviews for this chapter will make his show for this! WEEE I still like Cloud e.e; 


	2. Awaken of the Sleeping Soul

Authors note: Yes yes I know the first chapter was like Kingdom Hearts but this chapter is to be much longer and hopefully better to! Ohh yea I do not own any of the final fantasy 7 characters etc. etc. on to the story.  
  
*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*------*----- -*------* Chapter 1: Awake of the Sleeping Soul  
  
It had bin 3 months since that night when Cloud left. Tifa was crying in her room with her face hidden in the pillow. Vincent had tried to cheer her up but he had nothing to show for it.  
  
"Cloud.* sniff * . why.Cloud.how..?" She looked up at a picture of the hole group at the Gold Saucer. Her eyes filled with tears and hid it back in the pillow.  
  
Vincent walked in silently and pulled up a chair next to the bed. "Tifa I think you should go outside your room. Your acting as bad as I was inside my coffin. You should go on with your life he'll come back."  
  
Tifa looked up from her hiding place and looked at the picture. "But.* sniff * wait no your right Vincent!," She sat up and wiped away her tears," I should know that. Cloud will be back! Clouds not the type that leaves and never come back."  
  
Vincent smiled," Good timing to stop weeping over Cloud. You should have know this along time ago like 3 months ago."  
  
Tifa sighed," Your right. I should have known it." She got up and fixed her self up.  
  
Vincent smiled and headed for the door," Oh yea there's some people who want to be severed down stairs."  
  
Tifa put her hand on her hips and said," Vincent you could serve them you know."  
  
"Tifa I LIVE here I do not WORK." He walked out the door and Tifa sighed as she followed after him.  
  
************************************************************* Burning inside  
  
With violent anger  
  
Burning inside  
  
With violent anger  
  
Fate - monsterous  
  
And empty  
  
Come, come, O come  
  
Do not let me die  
  
The winged one  
  
Of the lower reaches  
  
One more time to live One more chance Once more..  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Marlene walked down stairs, Vincent was cleaning the bar grumbling to himself, and Tifa was in the kitchen cooking something.  
  
"Vincent?"  
  
"Yes Marlene?"  
  
"Is Cloud coming back? I had a dream about a guy with creepy eyes. and and and.. "  
  
"Its ok Marlene it was just a dream nothing bad is going to happen."  
  
"Really? You promise nothing bad will happen to me, Tifa, Cloud, or miss lady?"  
  
Vincent looked over to the little girl. Miss lady? And Cloud?  
  
"Really really."  
  
Marlene smiled and went behind the bar and hugged him. "Miss lady will be happy that Cloud will be ok!"  
  
Vincent hugged her back," Marlene who's miss lady?" he muttered in her ear.  
  
"Marlene, Vincent lunch is ready!" Tifa called from the kitchen.  
  
Marlene let go of Vincent and ran into the kitchen. Vincent got up and followed slowly after her thinking about this "Miss Lady".  
  
Tifa set the plates down on the table as Marlene sat in her spot at the table. She saw Vincent walking to the table. He looked like he was deep in thought. She put the food at the table to and set a plate for herself. It was bugging her about what Vincent was thinking.  
  
"Vincent what's the matter with you?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm not going to loss you again! I'll have to do it!"  
  
"But what if you don't make it back..? What will I do?"  
  
"Don't worry. I'll get back to you. Boco will take you there."  
  
"There coming!"  
  
" I'll hold them off.you stay alive till I get there. Use this it will protect you from any wild shots."  
  
"Don't die."  
  
"I won't"  
  
"Go now.!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Nothing why Tifa?" Vincent said looking up at her.  
  
"Well ok.." Tifa sighed and ate her food.  
  
Just then they heard a chocobo out side the hotel. Also a young woman's voice.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone there?"  
  
Tifa and Vincent ran out the door and saw a gold chocobo with soft blue eyes that looked familiar. A young women sat on top of the chocobo, she had long light brown hair tide back in a brad, innocent green eyes, in a pink dress with a torn spot witch looked like a sword went though, a dark pink vest, and holding a dark red cape with burned at the tips. Tifa instilly knew it was.  
  
"Aeris!?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm sorry I did that Aeris. who's chocobo is that?"  
  
"That's Clouds chocobo.. he saved me.."  
  
"Speaking of Cloud were is he?" Vincent walked in the room it was dark out and Aeris had a bandied around a small wound on her arm. He was holding up a tray of tea.  
  
"Cloud.is.I don't know.." Vincent gave her the tea as Tifa got up from the kitchen table and looked out the window.  
  
"What happened to him?"  
  
Aeris looked at Vincent and then back to her tea." I don't know.after that attacked from that thing Cloud told me to get out of there so he leaned me Boco and his cape and Boco took me here."  
  
"Hmm..? What's that?" Tifa said as a large portal like thing shot over a river not to far from the town.  
  
Vincent looked out the window too," I don't know but I bet its not good. Aeris you should stay he-" Vincent looked back were Aeris was sitting but all there was a cup of tea.  
  
"Aeris?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aeris ran though the town out into the small wooded area, then out to the river were the portal is.  
  
"What is that? I know its the plant but."  
  
Suddenly a ray of light hit the ground right by her. She fell backwards as she watched the light started to fade away showing a figure lying down on the ground. Then the light vanished and Aeris got up and started walking to the figure. She couldn't believe what she saw.  
  
"This.this is impossible."  
  
The figure was of a young man with long silver hair, with two bangs that stuck up then went down, he was wearing something in black but his clothes were torn and ripped. Aeris kneeled down next to the body. He was hardly breathing and looked so weak. Suddenly two people as she looked back and saw Tifa and Vincent running to her.  
  
"A-Aeris! What are you doing?!" Tifa said as she stopped next to her panting. Vincent came up next to her and looked down at Aeris and the body.  
  
He pulled out his gun and aimed it at the body. Tifa looked at Vincent," Vincent what are you doing?! Stop that!!"  
  
"Look Tifa.." Vincent said still aiming the gun. As Tifa looked at the body.  
  
"H-how? N-no its not really Sephiroth.is it?"  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~  
  
Well ok Sephiroth wasn't really in the story but it was long and hard ok?! Next chapter maybe done next weekend. R/r n.n 


	3. Hyne or Sephiroth

Authors note: Blah boy my dreams are long! I have no clue how I remembered all this!! And all the other dreams that I plan to make and yet I'm doing this on a school night! Phooey homework!!! oh yea I do not own any of ff7 characters they belong to squarest bla bla bla and all that other stuff. I'm not to sure if this is a better chapter then 1 but ok.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I don't care how much he looks like Sephiroth! He may not be him any ways so lets get him to the inn." Aeris explained.  
  
"She dose have a point Vincent but just to be sure you keep an eye on him and have your gun ready for the head." Tifa told Vincent as he lowered his gun and nodded.  
  
Tifa and Vincent both picked up the guy and started heading back to the inn as Aeris followed behind them thinking about the guy. As they got in to the inn they got him up to a room and rested him on a bed. Tifa went to get some cooled water. Vincent stayed in a shadow in the back of the room, as Aeris tended to his minor wounds.  
  
"I wonder who he is?" Aeris mumbled as Vincent looked up, "Who knows it could be him but then again it could just be a similar looking person."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ow my head really hurts."  
  
'You ok?'  
  
"Eh yea I'm fine but were am I? Why is everything all blurry?"  
  
'Sorry but I bet that you don't know me.. my name is Reon, professor Reon'  
  
"Professor?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I can't remember a thing.its to dark.. And cold.  
  
He opened his eyes slowly and looked up the first thin he say was soft loving eyes looking at him kindly. He relaxed at the sight of her face, of cores he couldn't remember a thing , who he was, why was he there, he could barley recall who this girl was.. was she an angel? She mouthed something and he closed his eyes again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Vincent he's waking up!" Aeris looked back at the shadowed guy. He got off from the wall and saw the guy moving slowly, he grunted,  
  
"This better not be him."  
  
Aeris put a towel on the guys head as he closed his eyes. "I don't think its him.."  
  
"Hey guys?!" it was Tifa," Is he up yet? I got some food for him. if he's not who we think he is."  
  
The guy opened his eyes again as if he was making sure it wasn't a dream. He looked over to Aeris and smiled. Then he looked behind her were Vincent stood, he looked scared and worried as his eyes looked over to Vincent then to Aeris. Aeris smiled softly to confront him and whispered,  
  
"Its ok he's on our side."  
  
He relaxed. 'Maybe he can't talk? Or maybe he's afraid to?'  
  
"My name is Aeris this is Tifa and he's Vincent. What's your name?"  
  
He looked at the roof thinking, then looked back at Aeris finally saying, "I don't remember what my name is."  
  
Aeris smiled kindly," Its ok well call you Hyne till you remember your name ok?" She looked back at Vincent and Tifa with a 'I told you so' look and walked out the room with the two behind her. Leaving the guy, Hyne, to his thoughts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
' I know her..but why can't I remember!!' he watched them leave and sat up looking out the door. He held his head closing his light green eyes.  
  
'Who are they.. Aeris. Tifa I saw her before.. a long time ago I bet.' He gets up from the bed and looks at a near by window. He looks at his reflection.  
  
Sephiroth..  
  
He looked around, 'What was that!?'  
  
Sephiroth.  
  
'Sephiroth? Is that my name? Why is it I can't hold on to my memories!?'  
  
Sephiroth.  
  
Just then Aeris walked into the room, "Hyne are you ok?"  
  
The voices stopped and he looked back at her," Aeris? I'm fine really just.."  
  
Aeris looked up and muttered something," Cloud? "  
  
'Cloud?! That's a name that I can't forget! Who is Cloud?'  
  
"Aeris, who's Cloud?"  
  
Aeris looked back to him," A friend, a good friend who tried his best to save me and couldn't save himself ."  
  
Suddenly he got up, "Is Sephiroth my name Aeris??" he would do anything to make the voice stop saying that.  
  
She looked shocked," Hyne.or Sephiroth I don't know you'll have to ask yourself that.."  
  
She looked like she saw something she didn't want to see Hyne asked," What's wrong?"  
  
"Cloud.."  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~  
  
Muff this is a little shorter but still long. Yea next chapter is all about were Cloud is and what's happening to him. Poor Cloud T-T..ohh well sorry it took me so long to get this chapter stupid school!!!!!! 


	4. Nightmars Come Ture

Authors note: WEEE this chapter is about were Cloud is. So its kinda hard to understand but then sorta easy to. Ohh yeah all the other stuff one the other chapters insert here. BTW its been a really REALLY long time since I did this but it was one of them dreams that you gotta love. Ohh yeah I'll be continuing this ;; OHH! I own Reon and Maya just to let you know.  
  
Chapter 3: Nightmares Come True  
  
Cloud could only see darkness. He blinked franticly to get his vision back but nothing. He tried to listen to the noises around him, all he could about hear is a young sounding man speaking to a women.  
  
"So Reon, why is this guy here I never seen him in my life."  
  
"Have you never heard of the people who saved the world? You know from the meteor? Geez Maya, you must really live in a box."  
  
"Ohh hush up Reon, well here's the stuff you need to know let me know when you get the blood from the guy alright?"  
  
"Ok I'll let YOU know."  
  
"Ohh Reon stop it your making me blush! Your specimen is up."  
  
"Maya, you know I don't like to call them that. Do it again and that may be the end for you."  
  
Were am I?! Get blood? S-Specimen!!!  
  
"Ahh your up I see. I told you my name before you blacked out again, if you don't remember it's Reon. I'm guessing your having trouble seeing, that happens to a lot of people after they been in a coma for not to long but you will get it back in maybe ten minutes tops."  
  
Cloud just sat there trying to get his sight back as soon as he could. Suddenly he a horrible familiar laugh, cold dark rat like laugh, he froze then the boy names Reons' voice interrupted the laugh.  
  
"Sorry about that."  
  
Cloud couldn't move, he froze then recovering from the laugh he sat up and got into defenses even though not knowing were it came from he yelled, "Hojo!?"  
  
The voice sound more calming not more conserved but with a smirking sound in his voice, "Hojo? No, I'm not Hojo but he was my uncle. Many people say I look a lot like him and even the laughter but I'm not him. Your name is Cloud Strife, am I correct?"  
  
Silence  
  
"I'll take that as a yes your sight will return to you soon, but right now what you really need to do is rest I'll get Maya, she'll take you to your room."  
  
Cloud listened to the steps walk away. This was giving him time to think what was going on,  
  
It's ok I can handle this I just don't have to worry.she's. alright.  
  
"Hello there mister Cloud!"  
  
"GAHA!?" Cloud falls off the bed when the sudden shout of a girls voice sounding not older then Reons'. He tried to stand but he felt oddly weak.  
  
"Ohh! I'm sorry! Let me help you!!" Soft warm hands grabbed Clouds' shoulder and helped on to a, what he could only make out as a chair. He felt odd, but the voice came back,  
  
"Don't worry mister Cloud I'll get you to your room and you can take a nap and by the way you should close your eyes it will help in getting your vision back."  
  
Cloud didn't know his eyes were open her was just looking around when he closed them he felt a little better and he started to feel drowsy but he had to know.  
  
"Were am I??"  
  
He felt the chair started to move, he was in a wheelchair. He could tell she was smiling but he was still wanting to know, "Hey were am I?"  
  
"Ohh sorry! Your in ShinRas' study lab or that's what it used to be now it's like a hospital lab now."  
  
ShinRa. GREAT.  
  
He suddenly felt the wheelchair come to a stop and a bunch of people were talking not to far from him. He made out some of the words.  
  
"So what do you think about ShinRa coming back in the effect of that storm that happened not to far from here? You know that storm that cam out of no were with the odd looking golden crest and that ray."  
  
"Yeah I heard about that, also I head that Rufus is still alive! Hah! I don't think your little stories going to help any I think that's just all a rumor."  
  
"Ok were here Cloud! Now lets just get you on to the bed so then you can rest. If you need anything there's a button to the right of you push it and someone will be here soon."  
  
He got up or at least helped up on to a soft be and covers were put over him he nodded and footsteps faded out to the door," Reno will be here in a while ok?" She walks out and closes the door.  
  
I have to get out as soon as I can to see her. to be with her. I wonder what's the storm there talking about.  
  
Suddenly he felt sleepy and fell asleep before he could finish what he was thinking.  
"Cloud."  
  
Hyne just stared at her. He felt rage and angry for hearing that name, and it coming for a person he knew yet he wanted to meet him.  
  
"A-Aeris. umm." He tried to make out words but then Aeris got up and hurried out of the room saying on her way out, "Hyne I'll go help Tifa with making some lunch she'll call you down when its ready ok!"  
  
He sat there bewildered staring were she ran out. Suddenly he heard it again,  
  
Sephiroth. come now this "Cloud" is in the way, you should kill him  
  
He held his head and muttered, "Stop calling me that. I couldn't..  
  
Yes you could you like her don't you Sephiroth?  
  
"What did I say!! Stop calling me that!!! I Don't like it I like what Aeris calls me!  
  
Silence  
  
"You sound like your in pain."  
  
He looks up surprised at what he saw and him seeking up on him, It was Vincent he was standing at the door he was wearing his normal clothes but instead of a head band he was wearing a red night cap.  
  
"Sorry did I walk by your little conversation? I was going to eat." He continued walking as Hyne sat there.  
  
He got up and looked in the mirror, he was wearing a huge night shirt and a pair of baggy blue pants. He looked at his face, it was narrowed at the chin, his silver hair was long well kept looking but his two tuffs of bangs came up a lot like Aeris' hair only a lot more longer. His light green eyes seemed almost like they were glowing there were so green. Suddenly he heard a noise and he turned at the door, a little girl was standing there she was wearing a pink dress she looked no older then 9 or so, she had dark brown hair a lot darker then Aeris. She smiled,  
  
"Hi my name is Marlene, what's yours?"  
  
He looked at her and smiled, "My name is Sep- I mean Hyne, I'll be staying here. I guess."  
  
She smiled, "Nice to meet you." She walks over to his bed and puts a pair of clothes on his bed and started for the door, "Time to eat now!" She left the room while he looked over to his new pair of clothes. It was a white t- shirt and another pair of blue pants un-like his they were tufted out at the knees they looked familiar to him, suddenly he felt the same rage as he heard the name Cloud.  
  
". I like these pants better." He got into his new white shirt witch fit him a lot better and tossed the pants out of his room and headed down to get some food. ~Intermission~ _____________________________________________________________  
  
Cloud, Vincent and Reno are sitting out side the 7Heaven. Cloud looks over to Reno then Vincent,  
  
"Hey Vincent. why is Reno here?"  
  
"You know I was going to ask you that Cloud."  
  
Reno gets up and hold a gun up to Clouds head, "WHY DO YOU GET ALL THE GIRLS HUH?! WHY TIFA!!"  
  
Cloud O__O;  
  
Vincent gets up and looks at the TV, "Cloud Strife is now being held up at gun point today."  
  
Reno, "You know why do people keep going to gun point if there's a lot of crimes there?"  
  
Cloud and Vincent,"." _____________________________________________________________  
  
Cloud opened his weary eyes it was blurry to him and he waited a second till it came back completely. He looked up at the white ceiling. it was cold looking he hated it he closed his eyes then the door opened he looked over to it.  
  
A young maybe about a year or some younger then him, he had dark red hair that looked almost black but the lights were off making it look like so. He had light brown honey colored eyes he was wearing w white lab coat but it wasn't buttoned up he was wearing tan pants and a black t-shirt. He was wearing oval glasses that framed his face. She closed the door behind him and as if he didn't see Cloud awake he walked over to the bed and set a paper next to the bed on the table. Then he walks out and says, "I'll be right with you."  
  
Cloud was bewildered, he looked over to the paper and sat up. He picked it up and read it.  
  
Cloud Strife, No. 3 Found: Outside of town Blood type: _________ (not filled in yet) States: Minor bruises, cut on the for head Diagnoses: Mako poising  
  
He stopped reading and stared at that last line,  
  
What? How is that possible? How do they know they don't even know my blood type!  
  
Reon walked in again this time holding a small bag and more papers, he pulled out a small needle and gaze.  
  
"Ok Cloud all I need to do is get some blood then Maya will come in and take you to a testing lab were we can see if you can walk yet." He readied the sharp looking needle but Cloud jumped not much of one because he could barley move his legs now.  
  
"No." Cloud was having horrible daydreams all over again he wanted to go not stay there.  
  
"We need to find out your blood type then also we need to do some tests."  
  
Cloud flinched at the word test, "I'm going to leave here. now."  
  
"I'm sorry Cloud we can't do that-"  
  
"I said I'm leaving I need a chocobo and a map and my equipment,"  
  
"Cloud your going to stay here I'm sorry I have no power over what Professor Garland says and I really hate to do this to you but."  
  
He pulls out a another needle filled with green liquid and grabs Clouds arms. Cloud try to pull loss but Reon was oddly stronger then Cloud he put the needle into Clouds arm and injects the liquid into his arm.  
  
"GAHHH!!!!!!" He started to fell drowsy as Reon let him go he cursed at the blurry form and passed out again.  
  
Reon just stared at his body it was leaned up against the wall his head down. He turned away and started walking out leaving everything as it was. ____________________________________________________________-  
  
"REON!!! What happened?" Maya came running up to him as he closed the door behind and started walking down the hall she follows him along side him.  
  
"Nothing happened" he lied.  
  
"Really I think someone wants to have a talk with you by the Sphere."  
  
"Alright I'll get right on it."  
  
He continues walking down the hall till he passes a room marked Genomes. He stopped and opened the door he looked in and in the far back of the room was a boy around 17-18 tops. He had dirty blond hair and some was tied back, he was wearing what seemed to be old English blue green clothes. Reon looked around the room and nodded at the boy. He nodded back and Reon shut the door behind him when he comes into the dark room  
  
"Hey Zidane, we have a new person. I bet you never heard of him his name of Cloud."  
  
"Yeah I heard that's about it. Also in the air vents." She gives Reon a sheepish grin, "How's Maya?"  
  
"Alright you can say I just wanted to see if you knew."  
  
"Yeah I know the drill."  
  
Reno nods and opens the door to leave then closes it behind him.  
  
"Hmnnn Cloud huh? What kind of name is that?" He grinned.  
  
"Were am I?"  
  
Cloud was in complete darkness, nothing but a small light was shinning at him up above him. He called out but nothing came out suddenly the light grew and not to far from him was another light was being made. It was of a man not to older then with long silver hair he knew who it was.  
  
"Sephiroth!!" He growled and the man looked back no doubt he had green glowing eyes.  
  
"I-is that my name?"  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Your Cloud huh! Your hurting Aeris. she's not happy I know it, it's because of you!!"  
  
Suddenly Aeris came into Sephiroths' light. She walked up to him and He hugged her like he never wanted to let go. Cloud was over come in rage.  
  
"YOU TAKE YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF OF HER YOU MONSTER!!"  
  
Everything started to fade around him only the light was there he started falling and he was looking up into Aeris green eyes. Then black gloved hands grabbed her around her neck.  
  
"AERISSS!!!! AERIS NO!! GET AWAY!!" Cloud held out his hand to her, "AERISS!!!!!"  
  
She faded, he was falling into darkness.  
  
OMG!! 5 hours working on this and I'll re-update all the other please R&R ^^.I WILL Update either tomorrow or you know next weekend.. 


	5. Recovery of Old Ways

Authors note: I really wish I owned them but I don't own any of the cast Of FF7 not 9 or what ever FF I toss in o_o; BUT! I do own Reon and Maya!!... Wow special me u_u on with the story!! ^^ You know I wana Call Seph Hyne but then it doesn't feel right so I'll just call him Seph ok _0;  
  
Chapter 4: Recovery of the Old Ways  
  
"Hehehe."  
  
Aeris, Tifa, Vincent and Marlene were staring at him, his eyes were closed and he was smiling.  
  
"Is he sleeping??" Marlene asked,  
  
"You know I think he is." Tifa remarked.  
  
Just then he opened his eyes he grinned to him self and muttered, "That's what you get." He looked at all the eyes starring at him, he became flustered,  
  
"Y-yes?"  
  
"You ok Hyne?" Aeris asked in a soft ton.  
  
He blushed,'' Yes why?"  
  
"You were about to drool on your food that's what it looked like," Tifa, "Also you looked like you were having a good dream."  
  
He shrugged and started eating his food so did everyone else did, still Sephiroth was thinking to him self.  
  
So then that was Cloud he's nothing he looked like a runt. Hehehe. wait a minute how did I do that? Ahh well I bet I could do it again. I wonder if I could look into people minds? That would be cool heheh.  
  
After they ate Aeris and Marlene cleaned up the table Tifa opened 7Heaven and Vincent went up stairs and Sephiroth decided to look around the building. He went up stairs he looked at each of the rooms even the girls. He went in and took a look at there beds and what there room looked like and there sizes. There were a lot f extra rooms.  
  
"This also must be an inn there's numbers on the doors and a lot don't have there- eh what's this?"  
  
He came to a darker room at the end of the hall. He opened it and it was stairs he looked up the stairs there was another room the light wasn't on. He knew he shouldn't go but he want anyways. He went up the stairs when he started hearing growling. He stopped and listened carefully then a low roar, he started up again he was now next to the door listening to the growls then he heard clicking of a gun then another growl. Then he heard Vincent,  
  
"Crap out of bullets." Then a loud slamming sound and Vincent's cry of agony.  
  
Sephiroth slammed open the door and Vincent was hit by it, all Sephiroth say was a huge purple monster, known as a Behemoth. (it's small its most likely a baby one if it could fit in Vincent' room)  
  
Sephiroth just stood there in shock, he didn't have a weapon also he didn't remember how to fight. The beast was looking right were the door had opened were Vincent landed and got smashed by the opening door then it looked over to Sephiroth he twitched.  
  
What to do what to do what to DO!?  
  
He panicked and remembered what he did that morning. He glared at the monster trying to make eye contact but nothing happened.  
  
What? How did I do it?!  
  
Suddenly the baby Behemoth lunged at Sephiroth, he scrabbled and fell back he held out his hand and yelled as almost trying his hardest even if it seems futile, "STOP!!" and he shut his eyes as the beast large claws loomed over him. He waited for the claws and fangs to dig into his flesh. Nothing happened.  
  
Silence  
  
He opened one eye then the other the monster was flouting there frozen in a red glow. He got up and stared, he was dumfounded. He walked around the beast in awe then the monster started moving in slow motion and landed were Sephiroth was. It looked around confused and looks back at him and growls. It slowly turned and roared. Sephiroth now knew what to do he could cast magic. He was getting confident, I know! Maybe I could try other things too, I saw some books in my room maybe I could study up some spells.  
  
The Behemoth jumped again.  
  
"HAH! Lets try something new! Lets see first Stop!"  
  
A red glow covered his hand and flew over to the monster it froze again. "I wonder if I could cast. fire." He held out his hand and yelled, "FIRE!"  
  
Silence  
  
He twitched, "Why didn't it work?? Maybe I have to chant or maybe I have to really mean it? Or concentrate! That it try again..." He closed his eyes and concentrate then he opened his eyes and yelled once again," FIRE!"  
  
This time something did happen a small fireball went flying at the monster as it started to move, it hit him between the eyes and singed it. The monster landed in front of Sephiroth and it rubbed it eyes with its huge paws.  
  
"Great I'm no good at the." Now the beast was slowly walking up to Sephiroth making him back into the wall, trapped. The beast sniffed Sephiroth while he sat there not knowing what too do. Then suddenly the beast vanished and he relaxed, confused but relaxed. Suddenly he heard Tifa from down stairs,  
  
"MONSTER!"  
  
Sephiroth was socked about how the monster could have gotten down there. He looked for a weapon and to his luck there was a short sword that he didn't see before in Vincent's room, he grabbed it and hurried as fast as he could down the steps.  
  
Vincent crawled out from behind the door and grumbles,  
  
"That's the first time I have EVER been hit by a door and forgotten about." He crawled over to his desk and grabbed a box of bullets.  
  
Everyone was running out of the bar but Tifa and 2 other customers who were holding parts of a chair that the monster landed on. The behemoth was confused and glared over to Tifa it growled and leaped to attack her. She swiftly moved out of the way and swung her foot around to the beasts head but its massive shoulder with massive force one of the customers ran out but the other yelled something at Tifa. All she could do is yell back,  
  
"Get out of here! I don't want any customs to get hurt!"  
  
The man nodded and left running, Tifa was alone with the monster. She never fought a monster this big on her own. She knew that Aeris took Marlene away to her room also she had no idea were Vincent was and forgot about Sephiroth. She was alone till.  
  
"TIFA!"  
  
She looks over to Sephiroth he was holding a sword and it was out ready then the monsters tail whips out and smacks her across the face. "KAA!!"  
  
She falls back and holds her face she could barley see now. Then a blurry figure ran over to her and then stood in front of her and holding out his blade. "W-what are you doing?"  
  
"Don't worry Tifa I think I can kill this thing!" She could tell he was grinning from the sound of his voice. He leaped at the monsters back and sliced down on the monsters back. The beast howled in pain and leaped limping away and turned at him eyes going red. It spun around and leaped at Sephiroth but he held out his blade and stabbed the monster in the neck. He grinned as the monster fell to the ground and in a flash of light vanished.  
  
"There see told you Tifa." He looked back, Tifa was in shock, he had a crazed grin on his face it was covered in some blood, his mako eyes glowing strong now. She was in horror, her face was beat up in a way that made he look weak, this look confused him and the look was gone.  
  
"Tifa. are you ok you don't look good," he looked concerned and worried. This made Tifa relax "Nothing I'm fine now. I think that monster just put me in shock I'm ok." She rubbed her face were the monster hit her. She thought to herself, He's coming back.? No he's not just relax that look was nothing that stare the coldness. the insane happiness.  
  
"Tifa." He didn't like the look, suddenly he felt like he was being judged and he started to hate it.  
  
"Tifa, Hyne! Are you both ok?" Aeris ran from upstairs and Vincent staggered down also. Aeris kneeled down next to Tifa and started casting cure while she was doing that she looked up at Sephiroth she stared. Then she said, "Hyne I think you should go wash up you did a great thing saving Tifa. Thank you."  
  
He stared, then he nodded and started his way up to the stairs, as he passed Vincent. Vincent looked over at Sephiroth and he looked back there eyes locked, Vincent must have over heard Sephiroth while he was learning the spells he didn't know why he was staring at him so cold but they passed and Sephiroth went up stairs while Aeris was healing Tifa and Vincent stood over them then he fixed up every thing.  
  
"He can cast spells."  
  
Tifa and Aeris looked up at Vincent, Tifa spoke, "He had a crazy look on his face before you two came down here. but he doesn't have any marital stuff with him. so can he just cast it.?"  
  
Aeris looked at the two of them, "No he can't be finding out who he is again. is he.?" She wants blank then she covered her mouth.  
  
The two of them looked at her, they knew what that meant. Just like along time ago Cloud had told them, she saw something and she was about to cry.  
  
"Cloud's in pain, we have to find him."  
  
I donno if this is short or not I donno all I know is that one section no Cloud waii. Next one coming soon. I think o.O R&R PLEASEEEEEEE 


End file.
